Warriors: Shattered Unity
by Dark Unicorn Lurking
Summary: [put on hold]This story is set after the 3rd book in the new prophecy Dawn. The four Clans are united and live by the sea, rivalries forgotten. But a new cat threatens to destroy their unity
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE

Silence crept over the forest as the stars of Silverpelt started to wink into existence. Two cats watched the moon rise, overly bright eyes the only sign of their sorrow. The powerfully built solid grey tom flicked an ear then looked down towards the clearing; his yellow eyes shifted from Silverpelt to the flame-colored pelt of the former ThunderClan leader. Shifting his weight, he turned his attention to the small dark gray she-cat sitting beside him. His gaze fell on her twisted hind leg and he remembered how hard Firestar and Yellowfang had fought to save her. "Cinderpelt, I…" His voice trailed off and he lowered his head and pressed it against the Medicine Cat's shoulder, breathing in her sweet scent.

"Graystripe," She mewed as she stood up and moved her shoulder away from him. "You are ThunderClan's leader now." Her voice was soft and comforting and when he raised his head to meet the she-cat's blue eyes, he saw that they were filled with grief and determination.

"I don't want this." Graystripe hissed, eyes turning to ice. "I don't want destruction to be brought to the ones I love. I don't want to have to grieve for the loss of any warrior who is at my command. We may be united now, the four Clans, but we still have our differences. Some day those differences will be too much and where will we end up, at war!" He lowered his yellow eyes and hunched his shoulders, not looking at Cinderpelt. She watched the fierce-looking gray tom and sighed. She knew he was thinking of those he had lost: Lionheart, Silverstream, Feathertail, Bluestar, and finally Firestar.

"Their deaths were not your fault!" Cinderpelt hissed, lips curling into a snarl. "You have no choice!" Graystripe looked up and met her eyes, tail lashing back and forth angrily and the fur on his shoulders bristling. Suddenly, the fur lay flat again and when he spoke, his voice was calm. "I know," he whispered, lying down. " I just never thought I was going to lead the Clan. I was happy enough following Firestar and Bluestar; I never wanted this responsibility!"

Cinderpelt's icy gaze softened as the gray tom spoke and she stepped over to him, brushing her tongue along his ears and emitting a soft purr. "Firestar would have been proud of you Graystripe and is in StarClan. He's there, watching you and guiding you." As the she-cat spoke, a brilliant flash of light filled the sky and then faded. When the two cats blinked their eyes clear of spots, the looked up and an orange star had appeared. It was larger than those surrounding it and was positioned near to the moon. Cinderpelt started to purr but then broke off with a gasp. "No, not now," She mewed, voice and eyes stricken with pain. Before Graystripe could ask, Cinderpelt spoke. "Betrayal…one among us shall betray us and only water can stop the destruction."


	2. Author's Note

Note: Chapter 1 is going to be pretty much a copy of pages 46-54 of The Darkest Hour except with different cats. I have no claim on any of the cats unless you don't recognize the names…then they are mine. In addition, I respond to reviews at the end of the chapter.

Yes, Water is like Fire but it's not the same as the original Warrior's series


	3. The New Leader

**Chapter 1**

Graystripe padded down the tunnel that led to the Moonstone, heart beating wildly in his chest. He could just make out the shape of Cinderpelt before him, limping rapidly towards a steady, intense white glow. A small gasp escaped him as he entered the large chamber where the Moonstone lay, blindingly white. He glanced at Cinderpelt who nodded her head towards the Moonstone, telling him to lie down. He braced himself and then lay down, touching his nose to the white surface. A shock of pure ice went through him and he stopped himself from mewling like a tiny kit as the shock consumed him.

Suddenly, he was in the area of Fourtrees in the old forest. He looked around, paws prickling with uneasiness. After a time that might have lasted a hundred seasons or a single heartbeat, all the cats of StarClan had come down to earth. All around Graystripe, the hollow of Fourtrees was lined with their shimmering bodies and blazing eyes. Graystripe stood in the center, looking around uneasily as he was surrounded on all sides. His ears pricked though as he began to realize that some of the starry cats, those sitting closest to him, were achingly familiar.

_Firestar!_ Joy and sadness pierced him like a claw in his heart. _Bluestar! _Then he raised his nose and scented the air, catching the scent of RiverClan. He turned slowly and was faced with those he had missed the most. _Silverstream_ and _Feathertail_ sat closest to them, eyes shining with bright wisdom. He wanted to yowl his joy and press himself against the two she-cats but something told him that it was forbidden.

"Welcome, Graystripe." The sound seemed to belong to all the cats Graystripe had ever known, and yet at the same time it was one clear voice. "Are you ready to receive your nine lives?"

Graystripe braced himself then nodded, glancing around to see any signs of danger. "Yes," he replied, forcing both voice and body not to shake. "I'm ready."

A golden tabby cat rose to his paws and strode toward him, his head and tail held high. Graystripe's heart lifted as he recognized his old mentor, Lionheart. His eyes widened as he saw not the old warrior who had been his mentor, but a young warrior in his prime. His golden coat seemed to shine with pale fire and his eyes shone like two stars.

When Lionheart was close enough, he stooped and touched his nose to his one-time apprentice's head. The touch was like fire and ice, burning and freezing Graystripe at the same time. Graystripe wanted to shrink away but could not, not wanting to disappoint his former mentor.

"With this life I give you courage," Lionheart murmured, gazing into Graystripe's eyes. "Use it well in defense of all Clans."

At once, a bolt of energy seared through the gray tom, setting his fur on end and filling his senses with a deafening roar. His eyes closed and his mind filled with a chaotic swirl of battles and hunts; claws and teeth ripping into fur, the sounds of caterwauls and yowls of pain, the feel of teeth sinking into prey.

The pain ebbed, leaving Graystripe weak and gasping for breath. His eyes opened and found himself to be in the clearing again, surrounded by the warriors of StarClan. He had received one life but still had eight more to go. Trembling, he thought, _How will I bear it?_

When he looked up, he found that his former mentor was walking away, returning to his place in the ranks of StarClan. Another cat rose to his paws, eyeing Graystripe intently. Seeing the crooked jaw, he realized that it was Crookedstar, former leader of RiverClan. His heart surged as he watched the father of his beloved Silverstream walk towards him.

Like Lionheart, Crookedstar pressed his nose to Graystripe's. "With this life I give you justice." He mewed, staring into Graystripe's eyes. "Use it well as you judge the actions of those in all four Clans."

Once more, an agonizing spasm rushed through Graystripe. His eyes darkened and suddenly he was on Tallrock, judging whether a faceless cat had betrayed the Clans. The darkness faded and he regained control of himself, forcing himself not to yowl. Crookedstar twitched his whiskers and then went to sit next to Lionheart as the next cat approached.

It was a blue-gray tom, an exact copy of his mother Bluestar. Stonefur, born of the forbidden relationship between Bluestar and the RiverClan deputy, Oakheart, was walking towards him. His eyes were thoughtful as he looked down at Graystripe.

"With this life, I give you loyalty to do what you know is right." He meowed. Graystripe wondered if he meant the way he had saved the dying Bluestar, even though he had hated her once he had found out she was his and Mistyfoot's mother. "Use it well to guide all Clans in times of trouble."

Graystripe braced himself for another agonizing pang, but this time there was less pain as the new life rushed through him. He was aware of the warm glow of love, and realized dimly that that was what marked out Stonefur's life—love for his Clan, for Bluestar, and for his sister Mistyfoot.

He closed his eyes, inhaling the scents around him and prepared himself for the next life as Stonefur walked away. When he opened his eyes, a gasp of anguish escaped him. The shape walking towards him was achingly familiar. Her silver-gray pelt glittered with starlight and her blue eyes danced with mischief and joy. It was Feathertail, his daughter who had given her life to save a mysterious Tribe from a killer.

"With this life I give you tireless energy," She meowed as she bowed her head to touch her nose with her father's. "Use it well to carry out the duties of a leader."

As the life coursed through Graystripe, he felt as if he were racing through the forest and across the beach, his paws skimming the ground, his fur flattened by the wind. He knew the exhilaration of the hunt and the sheer joy of speed, and he had the feeling he could outrun an enemy forever.

As the silver-gray she-cat turned away, he mewed, "Feathertail. Don't go yet. Don't leave me again." He knew he sounded pitiful but when she turned to meet his gaze, he saw the depth of love and pain and knew how much she missed him.

His gaze followed her as she returned to her place. The fifth cat approached him and he recognized Greypool, the RiverClan queen who had been foster mother to Stonefur and Mistyfoot. She had been killed by Tigerstar, if only on purpose, after she had revealed that two kits of RiverClan were actually from ThunderClan.

"With this life, I give you protection." She mewed, touching her nose to his. "Use it well to care for your Clan as a mother cares for her kits."

Graystripe expected this life to be gentle and loving, like Stonefur's, and he wasn't prepared for the bolt of ferocity that hit him. He felt as though all the fury of the ancient ancestors of TigerClan and LionClan were pulsing through him, challenging any cat to harm the weaker, faceless shadows that crouched by his paws. Shocked and trembling, Graystripe recognized a mother's desire to protect her kits, and realized how much Greypool had loved them all—even Stonefur and Mistyfoot, who were not her own.

As the fury ebbed, Greypool drew back to sit with the other cats of StarClan again, and another familiar figure took her place. This blue-gray she-cat was in her prime, not the broken-down leader Bluestar that had led ThunderClan until saving Firestar from the dogs and thus causing her own death. Bluestar's eyes searched his and then he saw approval fill them.

She touched her nose to his, mewing, "With this life I give you mentoring. Use it well to train the young cats of your Clan."

This life was a pang of aguish so great, Graystripe thought it would stop his heart. It ended in a warm contentment and Graystripe knew that he was experiencing the she-cat's feelings as she saved Firestar from death.

As it ebbed away, Graystripe began to feel like a hollow in the ground as rain falls into it and spills over. He thought that his strength would hardly sustain him to receive lives from the three cats that were still to come.

The first was Whitestorm, restored to his youth. The warrior had the same air of calm patience and level headedness that had made him respected in all four Clans. Graystripe had watched him die in battle and had seen the anguish in his eyes but the soft humor was back now, reminding him of the younger Whitestorm.

"With this life I give you compassion," he announced, "Use it well for the elders of your Clan, and the sick and those weaker than yourself."

This time, even knowing the pain he would have to bear, Graystripe closed his eyes and drank in the life hungrily, wanting all of Whitestorm's calm, humor, loyalty and courage. He received it like a tide of light surging through him: his gentle humor, his patience, his respect for his leader, and his loyalty and honor.

When he opened his eyes, the white warrior was already moving away. The cat that took his place made his heart stop. The she-cat was silver-gray with gentle, laughing eyes. Silverstream, Graystripe's love, was walking towards him. Her eyes glowed with happiness and love. The anguish that had filled her as she died giving birth to his kits was gone. A purr escaped her as she pressed herself against the gray tom. "Silverstream…"

"With this life I give you love," she murmured softly. "Use it well, for all the cats in your care—especially the one you will find later."

There was no pain in the life that poured into Graystripe. It held the warmth of the high sun in Greenleaf, burning to the tips of his paws. It was pure love; at the same time he experienced the sense of security he had known as a tiny kit, nuzzling his mother. He gazed up at Silverstream, wrapped up in a contentment he had never known before.

He heard a whisper in his ear as she moved away. "I love you Graystripe. Stay strong for your Clan…for all Clans." His heart felt torn again as the she-cat moved away, stars sparkling where she had walked.

At last, Firestar approached him. He was not the cat Graystripe had watched die but the youthful and courageous leader that had been Graystripe's friend and guide. The flame-colored tom prowled across the clearing like a lion, green eyes glowing. His pelt seemed to be made of stars and they seemed to fall as he came near Graystripe.

"Firestar," Graystripe mewed, anguish filling his heart. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to turn away…" Firestar shook his head, cutting Graystripe off with a look of forgiveness.

"Welcome Graystripe, my friend, my warrior, and my deputy," He greeted him. "I always knew you would make a wise leader."

As Graystripe bowed his head, Firestar touched him with his nose and went on: "With this life, I give you nobility and certainty and faith. Use it well as you lead your Clan and the others in the ways of StarClan and the warrior code. Let your heart rule you, it brought you to where you are today."

The warmth of Silverstream's life had lulled Graystripe and so he was unprepared for the agony that shook him as he received Firestar's. He shared the fierceness of his courage, the anguish he had suffered when he had lost Spottedleaf, the ferocity of battle after battle in the service of his Clan. He felt Firestar's terror as his final life ended and his fear of Tigerstar. The rush of power grew stronger and stronger until Graystripe felt that his pelt would never contain it. Just as he thought he would die from the pain, it began to ebb, ending in a sense of forgiveness and acceptance.

A long, soft sigh passed through the clearing. All the StarClan warriors had risen to their paws. Firestar stayed in the center of the clearing and signaled with his tail that Graystripe should rise also. He obeyed him shakily, feeling as if the fullness of life inside him would spill over when he moved. His body felt as though he had experienced every battle that his nine life-givers had gone through, and yet his spirit soared with the strength and courage of the lives he had been granted.

"I hail you by your new name, Graystar," Firestar announced. "Your old life is no more. You have now received the nine lives of a leader and StarClan grants to you the guardianship of ThunderClan. Defend it well; care for young and old; honor your ancestors and the traditions of the warrior code; live each life with pride and dignity."

"Graystar! Graystar!" Just as the forest Clans would acclaim a new warrior by name, so the cats of StarClan acclaimed Graystar, their rich voices tingling in the air. "Graystar! Graystar!"

* * *

**Reviews and Responses**

_**Purple Eyed Cat: squeals Pretty, pretty! Poor Firestar, having to die! Now, then, where's Chapter **_1?

**Response: Right here…duh!**

**_Cherreh and Stormeh: Ooh, write some more!_**

**Response: I did! Hope you liked it!**

**_Luxpaw: Pretty good. But, water can only save them? Sounds like fire, but turned around._**

**Response: Sort of…but it's so much more (how should I put this?) evil and maniacal and sad…:(**

**_Glaicerclaw: Oh...man...utter coolness. I am loving this. Please update!_**

**Response: I did! After a few hours of typing, trying to find the right cats, arguing with a friend and laughing maniacally.**

**_Purple Eyed Cat: Update! Update! Update! I want to read it! Hey, if you write Chapter 1, I'll write Chapter 8, deal? looks at author pleadingly Pretty please?_**

**Response: Here it is…Now where is Chapter 8?**

**_Ravenpelt: Looks good so far, only thing is that you could include how Firestar died. Update soon!_**

**Response: Thanks! How Firestar died is later and sniffle sad…**


	4. Dreams and Ceremonies

**Chapter 2**

Twilight had fallen when Graystar and Cinderpelt returned to the ThunderClan camp. Now there were only two challenges that faced the gray tom: who the deputy would be and whether or not Squirrelpaw was ready to be made a warrior.

He spotted Brambleclaw sitting next to Firestar's daughter, Squirrelpaw, and motioned with his tail for the tabby warrior to join him. With a soft apology to the ginger she-cat, Brambleclaw walked over and sat down in front of Graystar. Drawing a deep breath, Graystar asked, "Is Squirrelpaw ready to be made a warrior?" A look of surprise entered the tom's amber eyes as he dipped his head.

"She fought like a warrior against many challenges and saved my life more than once. I believe she is ready." His voice was a soft rumble and his surprise had been changed to happiness.

Graystar dipped his head then asked, "Will you tell her to be ready for her naming ceremony at moonhigh?" The tabby warrior dipped his head and trotted back to Squirrelpaw. Graystar emitted a soft purr, amused at the way the she-cat literally tackled Brambleclaw as he told her his news.

Turning away from the two cats, he faced the next challenge. He padded over to a small cleft in the mountain rocks that served as the leader's den and lay down. He ran through the warriors of his Clan in his mind, focusing upon Brackenfur. The golden-brown tabby tom had proved himself to be a valuable warrior and a quick thinker. He had been Graystar's apprentice but he had been trained by the late Firestar. He sighed, deciding that Brackenfur was the right choice and closed his eyes, falling into troubled sleep.

Dark shapes writhed on the ground, caterwauls and screams echoing across the sandy beach. A ginger shape rushed forward to grip the well-muscled black tom that held Graystripe down, pulling it off. Graystripe lunged to his feet, ignoring the cuts in his belly and saw Firestar battling with the tom. "Firestar! Remember you're on your last life!" Graystripe yowled, knocking the black tom away and hissing at him.

A sharp poke in his side woke him up and he saw a pale ginger shape above him. "Sandstorm," Graystar's voice was filled with pain as he looked at the queen. She narrowed her eyes then said, "It's almost moonhigh Graystar." The tom sighed as the she-cat padded away, her belly large with the kits she carried in her. Grief washed over him as he got to his feet and padded towards a small hill that served as the new gathering spot for ThunderClan.

Leaping to the top, he voiced the familiar summons. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath Tallhill for a Clan meeting." As his voice shivered in the cold air, the cats of ThunderClan gathered beneath their new leader. Grief was in every cat's eyes, even the almost blind Longtail's.

Graystripe looked over at Squirrelpaw and flicked his tail, summoning her to stand before Tallhill. "Before I give this apprentice her warrior name, I will announce who my deputy will be." He swallowed his nervousness and continued. "I say these word before StarClan, that the spirits of our ancestors may hear and approve my choice." He looked down at Brackenfur and nodded. "Brackenfur will be the new deputy of ThunderClan."

A look of pleasure and surprise spread across Brackenfur's face as he blinked up at Graystar. Getting to his paws, Brackenfur padded to the bottom of Tallhill and turned to address his Clan. "Graystar, cats of ThunderClan," His voice was soft at first then swelled in strength. "I never expected such an honor and promise that I will do all in my power to serve you well."

A ripple of sound that started in the back rolled towards the front crashed over the gold-brown tabby; a chorus of mews and purrs, and calls of Brackenfur's name. Whitepaw, Brackenfur's apprentice, looked delighted and suddenly shy as she looked at her mentor. The sadness in her eyes, there since Firestar had died, was replaced by joy for a moment before they clouded again.

Graystar let the cheers continue for awhile before he flicked his tail for silence. The Clan responded and settled down, now turning their gaze upon Squirrelpaw as Dustpelt moved up to sit behind her. Graystar leapt down from Tallhill and stood a step away from the dark-ginger she-cat. He sighed, remembering the words of the ceremony then started to speak, voice rippling over the Clan.

"I, Graystar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn." Turning towards the apprentice, Graystar continued, "Squirrelpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Squirrelpaw's green eyes were dancing with excitement though her voice was calm and confident. "I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan," Graystar declared, "I give you your warrior name: Squirrelpaw, from this moment you will be known as Squirrelfur. StarClan honors your loyalty, intelligence, and courage, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan.

Stepping forward, Graystar rested his muzzle on top of Squirrelfur's head. Squirrelfur licked his shoulder in return and then met Graystar's gaze with a look in which happiness and sorrow mingled. Graystar knew that the she-cat was remembering both Feathertail's and Firestar's deaths.

As Squirrelfur stepped back to her new place in the ranks of the warriors, Brambleclaw bounded forwards and licked her head enthusiastically, calling her by her new name and gazing at her, love for the waspish she-cat plain in his eyes.

As Graystar turned away from the meeting, cats still chanting Squirrelfur's name, his thoughts once again returned to the day Firestar died. He looked around, spotting Sandstorm, and his sadness deepened. The bitter queen was lying on her side, her swollen belly heaving. She was close to her kitting but Graystar's heart was heavy knowing what she was going through losing the one she had loved.

He shook those thoughts out of his head as he entered his den. He prodded his moss bed into a more comfortable shape and lay down, tail over his nose. The cave still smelled like his old friend and as he closed his eyes, dreams once again swept through his sleep.

He dreamed of Firestar; the orange tom sat upon the rock at Fourtrees, staring down at Graystar. When Graystar opened his mouth to speak, Firestar shook his head and pointed with his tail to the far side of Graystar. Slowly, Graystar turned his head and what he saw made him yowl with fright.

_A large pack of dogs was chasing a small, slender she-cat through the forest area of their new home. The she-cat spotted a tree, what an ancient willow, and leapt for it, claws digging into its warped bark. She clambered up it and waited, shivering as the dogs sniffed around the base of it. She hissed at them, though her amber eyes were wide with fright. _

Graystar couldn't help but admire the she-cat's spirit and he desperately wanted to meet her. Glancing back at Firestar, he saw the old leader of ThunderClan had amusement in his eyes and Graystar flattened his ears with a small hiss as Firestar let out a small mroww of laughter. Suddenly, Firestar spoke. "Loner and Rouge will become Clan, Clan becomes Tribe, life turns to death, and water saves all. This is the prophecy you must remember. When these events fall into place, destruction will rule the forest until water saves it."


End file.
